


Lazy Mornings

by HeavensMostAdorable



Series: Crowlandriel One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowlandriel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings with Crowley was something Samandriel always looked forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny fluffy fic

Lazy mornings with Crowley was something Samandriel always looked forward to.

They always started out with slow, sleepy kisses as soon as they both woke up with mumbled sentences and quiet moans, the demon’s hands on the angel’s slim waist. Samandriel always marveled how good Crowley’s kisses felt. He always wanted more.

After their morning make-out session, they’d take a shower together. It was surprisingly not sexual in, fact it was comfortable. Sure, there would be some innuendo from Crowley but it never escalated to more than that. More often than not Crowley would end up with a still very drowsy angel buried against his chest.

Another reason Samandriel looked forward to lazy mornings was to see Crowley out of his suit. He would actually wear t-shirts for once, which were made from soft cotton that made cuddling even more comfy. Cuddling. That was also a big thing. Crowley had to pry Samandriel off of him so he could make breakfast for the both of them, but it wasn’t too hard since Samandriel loved Crowley’s cooking. He’d always sit on the counter and watch the demon if he wasn’t too sleepy. Sometimes he help a little, cracking eggs or something like that since the angel wasn’t too good at cooking by himself. 

Crowley’s food always tasted good, Samandriel didn’t think it was fair. 

After breakfast, they more often than not got back into bed and lay there until Crowley had to get dressed for court. This was the main reason Samandriel loved lazy mornings with Crowley. The demon would stroke his hair, hold him close. Sometimes they talk, once they had a conversation in Enochian, which had the young angel beaming happily, but more often than not they would lay quietly without a word. Either way it made Samandriel happy. It wasn’t often that he was able to have more than a moment of domestic bliss with the demon. Any other time Crowley would probably scoff and roll his eyes at the mention of being domestic. Why mornings were the right time, Samandriel had no clue, but he loved it. It was what he practically lived for.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Random note, but there was this song I listened to that sorta got me in the mood to write this fic. It's called 'Lua' by Bright Eyes, it's pretty good.
> 
> If you have any requests, let me know on here or on my Tumblr larlarinlalaland. I´m thinking about writing that morning Crowley and Samandriel had a conversation in Enochian, because it sounds cute.


End file.
